Our Marriage!
by PaRisNigHtLigHts
Summary: "Christ. Really, what are you thinking, Takaba Akihito?" He whispered to himself, feeling kind of lost. Just a little snippet of their marriage life if they ever do get married. (One shot) Asami x Takaba


A/N: A bit of NC17 here. Consider yourself warned. May be a little OOC(I don't know, you tell me:L). This may be a one shot or maybe something more. No beta. Enjoy;D And remember to leave me a review if you like it, I might be considering to write more about their marriage life if you guys like it!

Our Marriage?!

His golden eyes stared at the dark sky outside Asami's penthouse. Scratch that. Actually it is _their _penthouse now. It would have sounded ridiculous if he was to hear that five years ago, back when he first laid his eyes on the older man. Who would have ever thought that he would end up with a yazuka boss of all people? Hell, why did he pick a man in the first place? Stroking his chin, he frowned. He did not _pick_ a man, he was forced. Then again, Asami did tell him that when they first met, the older man already knew his sexual preference. The weird thing was Takaba did not even know that himself, how did Asami know about it then? Rubbing his face with both of hands, he let out a sigh. Opening his eyes to peek out from behind his fingers, he sighed again when he noticed the shiny band on his left ring finger. He held his left hand far away from him and reached out gingerly with his right hand to touch the band.

"Oh my god," he muttered under his breath. "Why the hell did I say yes?"

Letting his hands fall to his sides, he rested his forehead against the window pane. Sometimes, he really wondered if he understood himself at all. Didn't he always say that he hated Asami? Yet ironically, he thought that he actually had some kind of special feelings for him, which he did not exactly know what it was. But he said yes to Asami.

"Christ. Really, what are you thinking, Takaba Akihito?" He whispered to himself, feeling kind of lost.

Even if he wanted to back out from the whole marital affair now, he probably would not be able to do so. After all, they had signed an official and legal-mind you, it is legal-document binding both of them together in a-freaking-marriage. Could you believe that? Maybe what he should really be worried about would be why he did not mind this whole arrangement in the first place. Tracing the moon with his index finger on the window, he gazed at the stars. He could have said yes because Asami got injured for him for something that was entirely his own fault.

Biting his lips together, he frowned. To be honest, Asami had no obligation to come to his help when that incident happened. If he had listened to Asami in the first place and not go off stalking some dangerous guy like he always do, perhaps he would not have gotten into trouble. Then, Asami would not have shielded him from the bullet and got hit in his chest, in place of him. Although he was glad to know that Asami cared enough for him to keep him away from harm, he did not appreciate it when he learnt about the near death encounter from Asami's personal doctor. Luckily, the bullet was not lodged in his heart but rather dangerously close to the vital organ.

Takaba breathed out, clouding up the window. He drew a tiny question mark with his finger. The first time he got to visit Asami in his apartment, he recalled being nervous and genuinely worried for the man. It was the first time seeing Asami so helpless. His top half of the body was wrapped in bandages and a few needles were inserted under his skin for the IV drips. When he entered the room, Asami was unconscious. He was so unlike the Asami he knew or he thought he knew. If Asami was his usual self, he would probably be staring or glaring at him with that trademark smirk of his. But this time, the older man simply looked exhausted. He looked normal, even _human_. Takaba had grabbed his hands and held onto it as if it was his own life for the whole night. When morning arrived, he had woken up to Asami staring down at him with a look that seems pretty odd, in Takaba's opinion.

He had said, "What?" Then a second later, his eyes widened at the man and he jumped up to push the man down onto the bed. "You shouldn't be exerting your strength, sitting up like this. Christ. Even if you do have a big ego, you could show that another time…" And he carried on nagging till Asami stopped him by wrapping his wrists with his big fingers.

"Let's get married," he whispered, all the while staring at Takaba.

The younger boy froze momentarily when he heard that. Then as if jerking out from the shock, he placed the back of his hand against Asami's forehead. "Are you having a fever or something? Did the doctor check you for a concussion? I think…I think I will go and get the doctor. Haha," He blurted out as he tried to turn away and head for the door.

"No, Akihito." Asami spoke again, breaking the awkward silence in the room, "I'm serious."

Turning around to face the man again, he merely glared down at him. "If this is your idea of punishing me for not listening to you, you can forget about it. I do admit that I'm wrong this time. Okay?" He waved his hands in the air desperately. "Don't play such a joke on me. I'm not an idiot!"

Tugging Takaba's hand towards him, Asami briefly swiped his fingers across the ring finger and let it fall. Takaba stared at his hand for a good five minutes. A ring? A freaking ring? "What the hell is this?" He asked as he attempted to pull the ring off his ring finger.

"A ring."

"I know!" He shouted back, annoyed. "What the hell is it doing on my finger?"

"I placed it on."

"Asami!" He screamed when the ring would not come off. "Look! You must have banged your head or something. This! This!" He gestured at the ring wildly, "This is not possible! So take it off!" Then he stretched his hand out to the older man.

Asami merely smirked and placed a soft kiss on the ring finger. "Didn't I say that you're mine?"

When Takaba only glared back at him, he continued. "Why not? It's just a legal procedure making sure you're mine under the laws," he said coolly.

Takaba snorted in response. "Legal? Asami, when did you ever care about doing things that are actually legal? I swear you're kind of weird after getting shot!"

"Since you almost died," he muttered.

"What? It's you who almost died. Even if I got shot, that's none of your business!"

"It is."

"Why would it be of your concern? Okay so if I'm your property, you can just replace me with another play toy." Takaba was getting irritated.

Then, there was that awkward silence again before Asami decided to speak.

"I love you."

Wait. What did he said? Takaba stared at him. "Mind if you repeat that? I think I heard you wrongly."

"I said I love you."

The conversation went on for an hour till the younger man finally agreed to his request. And that was how the whole thing happened, Takaba mused. Then again, it was not a really legal procedure as the older man had promised since same sex marriages were not allowed in Japan. After Asami had recovered fully from the injuries, he had made the both of them signed an agreement, entailing their relationship and details regarding ownership of several properties. Takaba shook his head in amusement when he recalled about the minister Asami had hired to carry out a tiny ceremony for the both of them in Club Sion. Luckily, it was a personal affair, just the two of them and the bodyguards.

"Hmm, I wonder…" He trailed off, his attention no longer on the drawings he made on the window. Playing with the ring on his ring finger, he closed his eyes just wondering if Asami might be just taking this whole affair to be a joke. Perhaps one day when he got tired of him, he would be free. But he did not want to be free anymore.

His eyes widened immediately when he felt a pair of arms slipped across his waist. Before he could give any sort of response, he felt a warm pair of lips on his neck. Flustered, he tried to struggle out from the strong grip. Instead, the pair of arms strengthened its hold on him and turned him around to face the owner of the strong masculine arms.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Asami whispered into his ear hotly. Then, he proceeded to kiss Takaba on his lips. Before the both of them could get lost in the throbs of passion, Asami pulled away and stared at him with an all knowing smirk. "Tell me and we'll continue."

Frowning, he flew into rage. "Never mind! I don't want it anyway!" He turned his head to one side with a pout settled on his lips.

"You know," Asami said slyly, "You're not good at lying, Akihito."

Looking back at the older man, he opened his mouth to argue, "Asami! You-"

"Ryuchi," Asami placed a finger on Takaba's lips as he corrected him.

His brows furrowed further as he glared up at his supposed husband. "Whatever alright. I told you I don't want to tell you and that's it. Where are my human rights? I should have put that down in our agreement!"

"Husband," Asami laughed, "So you were thinking about our marriage? How sweet of you."

Stamping his feet, Takaba groaned in frustration. "I told you! I'm not thinking of that. Even if I am, I do not have the obligation to tell you. And I'd not even give a damn if you want to break that agreement! Wait a minute! I…I…I'd prefer it if you breakitnowthenlaterifyouareg oingtodosolaterwhenyougetbor edwithme."

Arching his eyebrow at that, he pulled Takaba to him and kissed him ferociously. His fingers slid down the front of the bathrobe on Takaba before pulling the knot free, letting the bathrobe fall to the ground. Walking the both of them backwards towards the window, he pinned the younger man to the glass as his tongue entered the sweet lips of his lover. His left hand wrapped around both of Takaba's wrists and brought them above his head. As his lips left his lover's, his smouldering eyes gazed deeply into Takaba's golden ones.

"Didn't I promise that I'd love you forever?" Asami whispered against his lips and resumed their kiss as soon as he finished his sentence.

His right hand then moved southwards to Takaba's most sensitive region. As his fingers stroked down the length in an agonizingly slow pace, the younger man bucked against his touch, seemingly to suggest that he wanted more. His breathless moans only furthered proved his need for so much more than what they were doing now. Chuckling, Asami smiled and shifted his fingers to his ass.

"Just fuck me, Asami." He gasped as his hands struggled against Asami's. He had a really strong desire to touch the older man.

Silencing his lover again with his lips, he inserted one finger into Takaba to prepare him for what is to come later. Takaba moaned and jerked against him in both pleasure and desperation. Then, his second finger joined his first and began a scissoring motion which earned himself another louder groan. He could feel the hard erection against his own. Not able to hold himself for another moment, his fingers left Takaba's bottom to take off his bathrobe, baring his naked self to his lover.

He moved closer to Takaba and rubbed their erections together, eliciting a loud moan from his lover and a soft groan from the back of his throat. Letting go of Takaba's wrists, he lifted the younger man's legs up onto his shoulders and pressed him against the window. He brought their lips together again as he watched Takaba's face blushed a deep red. Aroused by what he saw, he thrusted his length to where it belonged.

"Ugh…" Takaba gasped in pain and pleasure.

"You like it, don't you?" Asami muttered, slipping his tongue into Takaba's mouth again. This time, he took his time to explore when Takaba shoved himself against him.

Realising it as an indication from his young lover to take it at a faster pace, he shoved harder and faster against the prostrate. When he noticed that Takaba was near to his orgasm, he slid his length out slowly and pushed back in that same speed deliberately.

"Asami!" Takaba shouted, annoyed.

"Ryuchi." He replied smoothly.

"Fine. Ryuchi!" He corrected himself, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Smiling his signature half smile, he kissed Takaba's shoulder before whispering in his ear, "What?"

Irritated, he pulled the older man head and forced a kiss to his lips. "Fuck me harder."

Without any further deliberation, Asami thrusted into him hard and fast as he had wanted. Within a few moments, Takaba had his orgasm as he spurted his load on Asami's toned stomach with Asami following close behind as he emptied his load into Takaba.

Hugging the younger man to himself, he kissed his ear gently. Takaba hummed in satisfaction and whispered his own confession, "I love you, Asami Ryuchi."

"Good. Because I love you too, Asami Akihito," He replied and began their second round.

This was going to be a really long night, Takaba thought. But he did not mind it one bit if Asami loved him.


End file.
